Elementary
by Wolffang101
Summary: Silverpaw is an average cat becoming a medicine cat. But when her best friend mysteriously dies everything changes. Will she be able to unmask the fabled murderer? Or will she perish along the way?( my first story, so please don't criticize!)
1. Typical

_Ring-a-ling_

_"what!" _shouted a small black shecat."Already!?"

"Aww don't be such a grumpy grouch Nightpaw. There's only one more period until school's done anyway."Replied a silver tabby shecat.

"Yeah easy for you to say. You don't have to collect stupid bedding for elders! You just sit around with Brightherb picking up weeds!"

"Hey! That's not true!"

"Yes it is Siverpaw!"

"Now now Nightpaw, don't talk to your medicine cat like that." Interrupted a new voice.

"Yes Miss Icefur."

"Good. Now get your books out, we're doing maths today."

Silverpaw sighed and Nightpaw grumbled. Today was definitely a typical day.


	2. End of school!

"Good afternoon teachers." Everyone chorused. Then when the bell rang everybody ran out of the door leaving only the teachers and Silverpaw behind. Silverpaw sighed and walked out of the door. Was she the _only _one who actually cared about learning? _I guess so._ she thought silently.

"Oh oh! Silverpaw! Here! Quick! The ranger's coming!" Shouted her mum waving her arms frantically.

"Okay okay! Sheesh! Cool down." Replied Silverpaw when she finally shut the door."

"We need to hurry up! Your father's holding a meeting and I'm missing it!"

Silverpaw sighed again. With her father being a clan leaders and her mum half clan everything was important. And not for the first time she felt like she wanted to be normal.


	3. Late!

"Wake up Silverpaw! Time to get ready!"

"Wah..." Silverpaw blinked her eyes and looked around, really confused.

"Look at the time! You overslept and the bus has already arrived!" her mother replied.

"Oh no! Brightherb will be waiting!" Silverpaw hurried around grabbing her bag and books, then ran down the stairs.

"Wait! Don't go so fast! Watch out for the bu-" But her mother was interrupted. Silverpaw tripped on the stair, somersaulted onto the floor and crashed into the bucket of hot steamy, soapy water.

"-ket" her mother finished. Now there was more mess than before.

"Oh well. You'd better take a nice warm shower and dry those books. They look really ugly now." Silverpaw sighed. It was true. Her normally shiny clean books were now all wet and soggy. As much as she didn't want to, she slowly walked to the bathroom muttering under her breath.


	4. Fight! Fight!

"You're late!" Brightherb grumbled.

"If you knew why then you would understand." Silverpaw replied back.

"Well because of you _I _had to sort out all the herbs this morning! That was _your_ duty!"

"Can't _you_ do that every once in awhile? Or have you forgotten?"

"Hey! Of course I know! _I_ am the mentor not y-" but Brightherb was cut out by a new voice.

"You two shouldn't be fighting." Interrupted Lionstar.

"Yes Principle Lionstar." They chorused. Silverpaw couldn't help but grin. Even Brightherb, a teacher had to listen to the principle.

"Good. No more arguing now."

"I saw you grin! Don't lie to m-" But Brightherb was interrupted yet again as the bell rang. _Yes_ thought Silverpaw in her head as she calmly walked out of the room, feeling Brightherb's intense stare burning into her pelt.


	5. Detention

Silverpaw sat down, looking at her feet as she nibbled at her squirrel sandwich. After the break Brightherb had given her detention, which either of them had never done. Nightpaw looked up, definitely knowing something was wrong.

"Okay Silverpaw, spit it out. Why were you late and why are you so quiet? The real you would have already eaten that delicious squirrel in two split seconds and would have already started boasting about how good your mum is at cooking by now. If you don't want it I can have it."

For a moment Silverpaw looked at her, stunned because she had never thought of it this way.

"Don't worry, I'm joking! You should have seen your face! It looked like this-" her friend exclaimed, throwing a funny face.

"That's Ok." Silverpaw couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Here, take this, I don't want it." Silverpaw handed Nightpaw her squirrel sandwich, which fell to the floor an instant later.

"Damn! I was looking forward to that!" Nightpaw retorted

"Oh well, I'll give you mine tomorrow."

"Thanks!"

* * *

**Hi there everybody! Plz don't send me bad stuff, I'm new and this is my first fanfic. I probably won't be making too many of this, I have a baby sister to take care of. I've made all these chapters so far in 1 day :3 so it might look rushed. thanks!**


	6. Emergancy

Silverpaw walked calmly to her locker, fumbling through her bag for the keys when something hit her. Normally Nightpaw would have arrived to school by now and her locker was empty. She knew this because Nightpaw always left her locker unlocked. _Oh well. Guess she might be a little late._ Silverpaw thought. But she couldn't shake off the thought that something _was_ wrong. She had just finished putting all her books in a neat pile in the locker when a scream was heard. Silverpaw ran down the corridor to the main entrance, where the scream came from, when she bumped into Blackheart, Nightpaw's older brother.

"Have you seen Nightpaw?!" He asked frantically.

"No I haven't. Have you?"

"Why would you think I'd be asking if I knew?!" And with that he rushed to the next room. Silverpaw now knew something was wrong. She ran, faster than ever before to the door. And there, lying down in a pool of blood, was Nightpaw.

Later

* * *

The siren was wailing as the Ambulance and the Police came rushing in. Nightpaw was being pushed into the ambulance, with her brother at her side. The murderer was suspected as a rouge but some people thought it was Silverpaw as she was the only one who was found with her when the scene happened. Silverpaw ran to the ambulance and took a look at Nightpaw before she was ushered out by another cat.

"I'm sorry Miss but medicine cats only."

"But-"

"No buts. This cat is in a serious state and we don't want people to disturb h-"

"Wait! It's Okay! This cat here is my apprentice and she's also her best friend. If there's any cat who can calm down Nightpaw, than it's her." Brightherb defended.

"Very well." The cat let Silverpaw into the ambulance just before it sped away.

* * *

**Hi there readers :3 Just to tell you a rouge in this story is a bad guy, like a criminal sorta. Just informing! :**


End file.
